


Taste the Rainbow

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-29
Updated: 2003-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin gets a taste of the Rainbow's magic.





	Taste the Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was a hot summer day and everyone was trying to beat the heat. Justin dressed in a tight white t shirt and slipped on a pair of very short cutoff shorts. His mother had been complaining that he should get rid of them but he didn’t want to part with them. Justin grabbed up a few things and headed out to the backyard. He spread out an old blanket under the big ash tree and flopped down. There was plenty of shade to shield him from the burning sun. He still applied a good amount of sun block on his flawless porcelain skin. 

 

Justin grabbed his sketch book and opened it to a fresh page. He caressed the blank page before his pencil could make the first mark. His hand began to move across the page. The first strokes of his pencil were on the verge of creating something new.

 

At sixteen Justin knew he was different from the other boys. He didn’t have the same urges as they did. Girls were fine as friends but it was the boys that got his heart beating just a bit faster. Lately it was all he could think about. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss another boy, to touch one intimately. He longed to be able to show and express his feelings without the fear of being rejected or condemned.

 

It was no surprise that his latest drawing was of a tall lean man with eyes so intense they appeared to be looking right at you. As Justin stared at the entrancing picture he had to shift a little. His tight shorts were getting even tighter. He had been sitting there for most of the afternoon drawing.

 

The temperature dropped some. A light wind caressed his hot skin. He leaned back against the tree. He could smell the approaching rain in the air. As he felt the first few drops hit his skin he quickly tucked his sketch book between the folds of the blanket to keep it safe. He didn’t feel like moving and was protected from most of the rain. The heat of the day had made his groggy. His eyes fluttered shut enjoying the cooler air. Justin drifted off into a light sleep.

 

When his eyes slowly opened again the rain had stopped and everything was glistening from the summer shower. Justin chanced a look at the sky, a brilliant rainbow arched across the sky. He smiled at the beautiful site. The colors were so vibrant. Just then his eyes were pulled away from the sky. Justin’s mouth parted slightly in shock and surprise. There was the most beautiful man he had ever seen walking towards him. He was tall with the most amazing auburn hair. His faded jeans rode low on his slim hips. His black wife beater clung to his sculpted chest. He wore a white shirt over it that fluttered behind him. The man squatted down in front of him.

 

“Hi.” was the only thing that Justin could think of to say.

 

The beautiful man smiled at him. “Hi.”

 

Justin tried to put his raging hormones on hold to find out what the man wanted.

 

“Uh can I help you? Are you looking for my parents? Cuz they're in the house.”

 

“I’m here to see you actually, mind if I join you?”

 

“Sure.”

 

The man sat down next to him on the blanket. “By the way I’m Brian Kinney.”

 

“Justin Taylor.”

 

Justin was growing hard just looking at Brian. As casually as he could he plucked his sketch book from the folds of the blanket and settled it on his lap to hide his growing erection.

 

“Ah you’re an artist. May I?”

 

“Uh ok.”

 

As Brian reached for the sketch book his long fingers caressed the soft flesh of Justin’s inner thigh, twining with the loose threads at the frayed hem. Justin tensed at the contact. He chanced a glance at Brian but he was staring intently at his sketches. It had to have been an accident, nothing more. Justin tried to get his breathing under control.

 

“These are really good, you’re very talented.”

 

“Thank you.” Justin’s cheeks bloomed with color. He tried to clear his thoughts. “You said you came to see me, was there a reason?”

 

“Yes, I wanted to give you something.”

 

Justin felt the electric charge in the air. It all happened so fast and yet time seemed to stand still. Brian was moving in closer to him and then his soft lips were kissing him. Justin’s heart soared at the feeling. Kissing this man was the greatest high, his lips slightly parted. He sighed as Brian’s tongue crept into his mouth slowly exploring its depths. Suddenly he stiffened pulling away quickly. He couldn’t do this; he was in his backyard with a strange man. His parents could catch them at any moment. Justin felt bad when he saw the hurt expression on Brian’s face.

 

“We can’t my parents are home. They could see us,” Justin explained.

 

Brian’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “No they won’t, we’re beyond the veil.”

 

Justin looked around the backyard skeptically. “Huh?”

 

“Shhh we don’t have much time.” Brian glanced at the sky satisfied he began kissing Justin again.

 

Justin didn’t know exactly what was going on but at the moment he didn’t particularly care. Brian was kissing him senseless and nothing mattered but what he was feeling at that moment. Justin gasped into Brian’s plundering mouth as he felt Brian’s hand begin to rub him between his parted thighs. He moaned he was so hard. Brian stroked his cock through the worn fabric of his cutoffs. Justin held his breath he was so close to cuming. He wanted to warn Brian but he couldn’t get the words out. Brian pulled his hand away before the excited teen erupted.

 

Brian moved slightly out of reach. He wanted the next move to be Justin’s, he had to want it. He didn’t want to do anything that Justin was uncomfortable with. His purpose was to give as much pleasure as he could with the amount of time he had. He stretched out on the blanket and leaned back on his arms. Justin looked nervously to the house.

 

“Are you sure no one will see us?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Justin crept closer to Brian. He reached out and pushed his white shirt off Brian’s shoulders. Brian shook his arms out of the sleeves and set the shirt aside. Justin’s fingers played with the hem of Brian’s wife beater, unsure if he should remove it. Strong hands covered his and soon the other shirt was discarded too. He looked at the bronzed God with excitement and hunger. Justin let his hands explore the naked torso before him. Brian’s sleek torso was smooth and hard. He just laid back and let him explore.

 

Justin grew bolder and let his talented fingers flick open the buttons on Brian’s jeans. Brian lifted his hips so he could pull the jeans off. Justin’s eyes grew wide and his mouth parted at the sight of Brian’s erect cock. It was huge! Brian pulled Justin’s t-shirt over his head, it landed with the pile of clothing beside them. He pulled Justin down on top of him for a kiss that lasted till they were breathless.

 

Justin was like no other he had been with before. His big blue eyes were filled with excitement and innocence, maybe even a touch of fear. He would take his time with Justin. He ran his hand over baby soft skin and couldn’t help but tangle his fingers into the silky blonde mane. He rolled Justin underneath him keeping most of his weight off the boy. Brian kissed and nuzzled his neck. He worked his way down to the pink nipples begging to be sucked. Brian took the ripe bud within his mouth. Justin gasped as the tongue laved his nipple into a hard bud.

 

Brian moved on trailing wet kisses down Justin’s smooth torso. His tongue snaked out to rim his navel. Justin giggled at the contact. Brian smiled at him hovering over his groin. There was a small wet patch on the front of Justin’s shorts. With nimble fingers Brian pulled the shorts off him, never looking away. As petite as Justin was he was well hung. Brian rubbed his index finger over his slit and was rewarded with pearly pre-cum. He painted Justin’s ripe lips with his own dew. Brian kissed him hard enjoying the new flavor. He made sure Justin could taste himself as well. Justin could feel Brian’s warm breath against his groin. He waited patiently but nothing happened.

 

“Do you want me to suck you off?”

 

“Yessss,” Justin sighed.

 

Brian’s lips curled into a smirk. His ruby lips engulfed the head of Justin’s leaking cock. Justin gasped and moaned in pleasure. He’d never felt anything like it before. Brian’s tongue laved the tip and teased the underside. He took all of Justin into his mouth. He held the boy’s hips firmly. Brian’s head bobbed over Justin’s groin. He constricted his throat and that was all it took to send Justin into orgasmic bliss. Justin was even more lovely in the heat of orgasm. He savored the taste of Justin. A mix of vanilla and almonds filled his mouth. Brian crawled back up Justin’s lithe body. He let him have a taste of himself. Justin didn’t hesitate to accept the offering.

 

“Roll over.”

 

Justin eagerly complied with Brian’s request.

 

“I want you to stop me if you don’t like anything I’m doing ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

Justin tensed a little not knowing what was in store. He soon relaxed as he felt Brian licking along his spine placing kisses along the way. Justin’s eyes widened as he felt Brian’s tongue delve into the crack of his ass. He gasped and squirmed.

 

Brian pulled away. “Want me to stop?”

 

“No! Please it feels so…. Ahhhh.”

 

He parted Justin’s creamy cheeks and lightly began to lave around Justin’s virginal pink hole. Justin couldn’t help the little squeaks and moans he was making, it felt so good. He felt a little naughty to have someone’s tongue there. He liked the sensations he was feeling. Brian’s tongue came closer and close to his clenching hole. He let his tongue swipe across it making it shiny and wet. Under Brian’s ministrations Justin relaxed and his hole bloomed open against Brian’s tongue like a flower. His tongue slipped just inside the entrance. He could feel Justin pushing back, wanting more. Brian didn’t want Justin to cum again, not until he was inside of him. Justin whimpered at the loss of Brian’s tongue. He found himself being rolled over.

 

Brian grabbed his supplies. He warmed the lube between his fingers. He wanted to make this as good for Justin as he possibly could. Brian lifted Justin’s legs to his shoulders opening him up. He pressed his middle finger to Justin’s pucker, teasing but not entering. Brian was entranced by the beautiful sapphire eyes that were glazed with pleasure. His finger slipped in half way, curling his finger he found what he was looking for.

 

“Ugghhh, ahhhh!”

 

Justin arched his back off the blanket as Brian tapped the bundle of nerves. He felt waves of electric pleasure zing throughout his body. 

 

Brian chuckled, “you like that?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Brian fucked his tight hole with his long digit loosening him up for something bigger. When he felt Justin could take it he added a second finger.

 

“Mmmm!”

 

Justin began to flex his hips along with Brian’s thrusts. He fussed when Brian removed his fingers. Brian stroked on a condom and made sure it was well lubed. He pressed his cock head to Justin’s waiting entrance, pushing in until the head was firmly in. Justin’s face crumpled in pain.

 

“Relax and just breathe.”

 

Brian rubbed small circles over Justin’s stomach to soothe him. He reached down and pumped Justin’s cock a few times, when Justin was calm he fed him more of his cock. Brian gently rocked his hips making shallow thrusts. Justin quickly picked up the rhythm pushing back. He took his time but soon he was entirely engulfed within Justin’s tight channel. Brian leaned forward and captured Justin’s lips in a sweet kiss, joining them both above and below. His fingers found Justin’s and twined them together. They met each other thrust for thrust. Justin’s cock was close to bursting. It was trapped between their stomachs and the friction was driving him wild. He wanted this feeling to last forever. Then Justin was suddenly cuming, drenching both their stomachs in hot young cum.

 

“Ahhh ohhhhh!”

 

Justin’s anal muscles clamped down painfully tight on his cock. He buried himself deep within Justin and shot his load into the condom. Brian’s arms gave out and he collapsed against Justin but he was quick to roll to the side. When he tried to withdrawal Justin held him closer. For the time being he stayed where he was, cock happily nestled within Justin. Brian stroked Justin’s hair and softly kissed the teen.

 

“It was perfect,” Justin whispered.

 

“I’m glad you liked it.”

 

“Are we still beyond the veil? And what does that mean anyway?”

 

“Yes and its complicated. We’re in a space of time all our own although it appears that nothing has changed.” 

 

Justin snuggled into Brian’s chest.

 

“Will I ever see you again?”

 

“I’ll come to you when I can, now go to sleep.”

 

He noticed Justin was fighting off sleep. Brian slipped out of him and discarded the condom. He cleaned both Justin and himself up with a corner of the blanket. Brian looked towards the sky and knew he didn’t have much time left, the rainbow was quickly fading. He quickly got dressed. Brian’s heart broke for the teen, he didn’t want to leave him but it was out of his hands. He left Justin a sign that he had truly been there. Brian bent down and placed a soft kiss on his young lover’s lips. They parted and curled in a smile. As the rainbow faded so did Brian and in seconds both were gone.

 

When Justin awoke the first thing he noticed was Brian was gone and he was fully dressed. Tears stung his eyes, it couldn’t have all been a dream. He could still feel the pleasant burn in his ass. Justin whipped at his eyes as he noticed his open sketch book. Upon the open page rested a dew kissed red rose. Justin picked it up and pressed it to his lips inhaling its sweet scent. He noticed that Brian had also left a not for him in his sketch book.

 

Justin,

 

No it wasn’t a dream. If I had a choice I would

choose to stay here with you but I can not. When

the Rainbow fades so do I. I can only come to you

when it appears and I will come to you again that

I promise. Take care my blonde angel.

Always

B.

 

Justin hugged his sketch book to his chest smiling, he had a magical lover. He knew he’d see Brian again. When Justin entered the house his parents were in the living room watching the evening news.

 

Jennifer smiled at her son. “Hey sleepy head, when I went out to check on you, you were sleeping so soundly I just decided to let you be. Did you have good dreams?”

 

Justin blushed and nodded. “Uh yeah.”

 

Just then the weather forecast came on and Molly groaned loudly. “Oh no it’s going to rain all week!”

 

Justin couldn’t help the big smile that lit up his face. “Look on the bright side maybe there will be more rainbows. I saw a really beautiful one this afternoon.”

 

Justin now knew what lay at the end of a rainbow and it was way better than a pot of Irish gold, it was an Irish man.


End file.
